Mini Love Notes
by KivaEmber
Summary: AU. “I know you need to do this to patch things up guys, but could you leave your post its somewhere else? I can’t find the handle to the mini fridge door anymore.” --- Matsuda. LxRaitoxL cuteness.


**Title: **Mini Love Notes

**Pairing: **LxRaitoxL

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **The idea came to from Mika, and the style was from the book 'Angus, Thongs, and Full Frontal Snogging'. Oh, and I don't own the characters.

**Summary: **AU. "I know you need to do this to patch things up guys, but could you leave your post its somewhere else? I can't find the handle to the mini fridge door anymore." --- Matsuda. LxRaitoxL cuteness.

**Word Count:**

**A/N: **Okay, my inspiration lately has been rotting with the rubbish at the local dump, and I have had no drive for writing anything, possibly because of the horrible dawning knowledge that the submission for my A-level Art work is neigh, and I haven't even completed half of it D: I am, beyond a doubt, screwed.

Anyway, impending doom aside, I hope you enjoy this quick little thing I thought up of to alleviate my stress (unsuccessfully).

Time to have my soul sucked out by examiners.

**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

"_If I feel like a painting isn't going well, I put a puppy in it."_

_--- Norman Rockwell_

**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

**MINI LOVE NOTES**

_Raito-kun_

_Because you can mysteriously sneak away before I can approach you, I have placed this post it note on the fridge door to _try_ to _apologise_. Though I am still sceptical of _what_ I am apologising for, here it is:_

_I am sorry. _

_L_

**X.x.X**

_L_

_If you don't know what you're apologising for, don't. Also, I don't sneak away from you; I just have a reason to leave whenever you inhabit the same space as me. _

_And don't try to slink back into the bedroom tonight. _

_Raito_

**X.x.X**

_Raito-kun_

_Locking the bedroom door was hurtful, dear. I have apologised for whatever transgression I have committed, does it matter whether or not I know what I'm apologising for? _

_Next time I see you I am going to drag you to the nearest closet._

_L_

**X.x.X**

_L_

_Bastard._

_Raito_

**X.x.X**

_Rai-chan_

_You liked it :D_

_L_

**X.x.X**

_L_

_You (line is scribbled out and indecipherable)_ _This is what I'm talking about. All you ever think about is sex._

_Raito_

**X.x.X**

_Raito-kun_

_But sex is part of a successful relationship, dear. Is my performance beginning to slip?_

_L_

**X.x.X**

_L_

_No. (Series of indecipherable scribbles) There's more to a relationship than sex, L._

_Raito_

**X.x.X**

_L and Raito_

_I know you need to do this to patch things up guys, but could you put the notes somewhere else? I can't find the handle to the mini fridge anymore. _

_Matsuda_

**X.x.X**

_Matsuda-san_

_This is a delicate situation. Please stay out of it. _

_L_

_PS: The handle is on the left under the pink post it._

**X.x.X**

_L_

_Stop being rude. Just because you're suffering from sexual frustration doesn't mean you have to take it out on everyone else. _

_Raito_

**X.x.X**

_Raito-kun_

_I can and will until Raito-kun gives me a legitimate reason for cutting me off. I have not had sex for two days. Soon I will throw all caution to the wind and drag you to the nearest closet again._

_L_

**X.x.X**

_L and Raito_

_You two are _not_ going into the closet again! I was traumatised after what I saw when you two were in there! Can't you two just kiss and make up already!? The tension between you two in the building is ridiculous!_

_Aizawa_

**X.x.X**

_Raito-kun_

_Listen to Aizawa-san, dear. Kiss and make up with me, and I promise to be more considerate to your… (scribble) feelings. _

_L_

**X.x.X**

_L_

_I'm sure you will. _

_Raito_

**X.x.X**

_Raito-kun_

_Do you wish for me to swear on strawberry shortcakes? I will. (Scribble) May we copulate now?_

_L_

**X.x.X**

_L and Raito_

_Please stop posting these on the fridge. We've got a perfectly good message board beside the calendar, which is _next_ to the fridge. _

_Ide_

**X.x.X**

_Ide_

_Sorry. But even if I start posting on the message board L will still post on here. He's retarded like that. _

_Raito_

**X.x.X**

_Raito-kun_

_Do I sense hostility? _

_L_

**X.x.X**

_L_

_What do you think?_

_Raito_

**X.x.X**

_Raito-kun _

_Answering a question with another question is rude._

_L_

**X.x.X**

_L_

_Yeah, you would know all about good manners, wouldn't you? Dumbass._

_Raito_

**X.x.X**

_L and Raito_

_This is intervention, guys! We can't afford to replace another broken chair from one of your fights, so everyone else agrees that you two need to 'kiss and make up'. _

_Matsuda_

**X.x.X**

_Matsuda_

_I am trying, but Raito-kun is being very stubborn. He won't accept my apologies. _

_L_

**X.x.X**

_Raito_

_Accept L's apology otherwise I'm handcuffing you two together. _

_Aizawa_

**X.x.X**

_Aizawa_

_That is a good idea. Do it anyway, Aizawa._

_L_

**X.x.X**

_L and Aizawa_

_You handcuff me to the pervert and I will kill you Aizawa. I don't care if I'll be imprisoned. L, leave me alone. I'm still annoyed with you._

_Raito_

**X.x.X**

_Raito-kun_

_I am one hundred per cent serious when I say that the silent treatment you are giving me is very upsetting. I will apologise for anything now. I am tired of fighting with you._

_L_

**X.x.X**

_L and Raito_

_A warning guys. Everyone is going to drag Raito's dad into this if another table is broken. _

_Matsuda_

**X.x.X**

_L_

…_Fine. I'll stop the silent treatment. If only to stop you from throwing another childish tantrum again. _

_Raito_

**X.x.X**

_Raito-kun_

_I do not throw childish tantrums._

_L_

**X.x.X**

_L_

_For God's sake! I said I'd talk to you! Why are you giving _me_ the silent treatment!?_

_Raito_

**X.x.X**

_Raito_

_You don't like it when it happens to you for no reason._

_L_

**X.x.X**

_L_

_Alright. Let's stop this now. Tonight, we're going to sit down and talk about this, even if I have to chain you to the bed._

_Raito_

**X.x.X**

_L and Raito_

_Soichirou-san says you two can be excused from work tomorrow to short things out if you want. USE YOUR TIME WISELY. _

_Ide_

**X.x.X**

_Everyone_

_Raito-kun and I shall be taking an impromptu one week vacation. Goodbye._

_L_

**X.x.X**

_Aizawa_

_Are we still allowed to post these on the fridge?_

_Matsuda_

**X.x.X**

_Matsuda_

_I don't see why not. Those arrogant bastards used the damned fridge as the message board, so why shouldn't we?_

_Aizawa_

**X.x.X**

_Aizawa & Matsuda_

_Because we have a message board _beside_ the fridge._

_Mogi_

**X.x.X**

_Mogi_

_The Hello! Kitty one?_

_Matsuda_

**X.x.X**

_Matsuda_

_We got it free, why not use it?_

_Mogi_

**X.x.X**

_Mogi_

_I'm not putting post it stamps on that. It's bad enough all we have are pink rose scented post it stamps…who's are these anyways?_

_Aizawa_

**X.x.X**

_Aizawa_

_L's._

_Mogi_

**X.x.X**

…_Ah._

…_Let's actually talk to each other instead of doing this anymore. _

_Aizawa_

**X.x.X**

_Aizawa_

_Why? It's kinda fun!_

_Matsuda_

**X.x.X**

_Matsuda_

_Okay, we're getting rid of these things. _

_Aizawa. _

**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

**A/N: **Ah, procrastination…

Well, not much to say here 'cept…hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
